


Escape

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Escape Attempt, Gen, Memory Loss, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon, Stockholm Syndrome, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Danarius's nails dub into his jaw, rings cutting into the raw skin as he yanked Fenris' head up. Fenris gasped, fighting the urge to pull away, to get away, make the pain stop! But he stayed, gaze locked on the intricate clasp of Danarius' robes, the golden spikes almost seeming to shift through the veil of tears prickling at his eyes.-Fenris at the beginning and at the end of his time with Danarius





	Escape

The hands on his shoulder were almost a relief, even as they burned. Fenris didn't bother to hold back his screams, knowing that Danarius _liked_ them, wanted to hear him scream.

There were precious few things he knew.

There must have been something before this, something other than this but he couldn't- it wasn't-

Danarius's nails dub into his jaw, rings cutting into the raw skin as he yanked Fenris' head up. Fenris gasped, fighting the urge to pull away, to get away, make the pain stop! But he stayed, gaze locked on the intricate clasp of Danarius' robes, the golden spikes almost seeming to shift through the veil of tears prickling at his eyes.

"What's the most recent report?" Danarius asked someone over Fenris' head, releasing the grip on his jaw. Fenris sagged in his bindings, chains softly clinking as he pulled against them. He could feel Danarius near him, the magic in his blood calling to the lyrium in Fenris' skin, wanting to use it, to do something to relieve this burning, but no.

"-doing well. His reactions are good, far better than any of the other subjects were at this point."

Pride swelled in Fenris' chest, threatening to choke him with the intensity of it.

Why was he was proud, what did those words mean? Others?

He could have moved away from the slap, the chains binding him were not as restrictive as the mages thought they were. Fenris could move backwards, could even rip the posts from the floor. He didn't have to stay and be beaten.

But he chose to.

The slap wasn't punishment, it was correction. He deserved it.

It was a relief. A distraction from the fire rolling beneath his skin, to have the imprint of a hand burning on his cheek.

"He seems distracted. That won't do."

Danarius' voice was light even as his words were harsh, the same hand that he struck Fenris with soothing across the mark on his cheek, smearing the blood oozing down his cheek further into his skin.

"You will learn won't you pet?"

Fenris looked up into Danarius' eyes. They were a pale grey, almost washed out in the red tinged whites of his eyes. He looked into his master's eyes and felt nothing. He should feel gratitude, should feel relief that he was being chosen, being praised and yet there was nothing, head foggy and light.

"Thank you master," Fenris said, holding his breath as he waited for his reaction, and was rewarded with a hand carding through his hair as Danarius issued instructions over his head in a language Fenris couldn't follow. He heard the word that he knew meant 'pain' and pulled in a shaking breath, steeling himself. He would survive this, didn't know why, but he knew he must.

* * *

"You disappointed me."

The floor was cold beneath his knees, lyrium twisting beneath his skin like a living animal in response to Danarius' rage. It had been a calculated risk to smash a bottle of wine next to the visiting Divine, liquid flowing onto the dark robes and seeping into the heavy fabric. But one that would be worth it.

Fenris didn't answer, wouldn't answer.

The blows from the Divine's guards had bruised his skin, the cruel instruments and devices of Danarius' fellow mages had drawn blood and screams in equal measures from him, singing apologies Fenris knew would sound sincere and regretful to Danarius' ears.

Just had to hold out for a little bit longer.

"After everything I did for you," Danarius sighed, regret lacing his words like a poison, disgust rising, hot and thick in Fenris' chest.

It still hurt, the stab of regret like a cruel knife between his ribs. But he couldn't think like that anymore, he had to escape.

And so, he was here, bonds slightly too lax, posts slightly loose.

Had to wait, had to endure, and then he would be free to run far away from here.

"The Divine is upset about the damage to his robes. _I_ am upset about the wilful disobedience of my best slave."

Fenris bit his tongue, swallowing the urge to apologise, to beg forgiveness in order to lessen the pain he was about to receive. He refused to. He had to take the beating so he could be left alone down here overnight.

Danarius yanked his face upwards by his hair, Fenris pushing himself up with the movement reflexively, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"You will be punished for this."

And with that, he released Fenris, ignoring the elf's shuddering gasps and moved away, guards filling into the room behind him as the door swung closed with a heavy thunk.

Fenris shivered, nails biting into his palms. He would survive this, he would escape. He had to.


End file.
